


Oh Daddy!

by Scumprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Domination, Harry is 24 and louis is like 19, Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Submission, breath play, enjoy?, not by much though, older! harry, swp, younger! louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumprince/pseuds/Scumprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights, camera, action<br/>If he likes me, takes me home<br/>You can be my Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so basically I've had this idea for a while.   
> I also recommend you look at Lana Del Rey's song "Put Me In A Movie" it's super sick and pretty much where the idea for this stemmed from. 
> 
> I also like the idea of Daddy Harry and Little Boy Lou.   
> I hope you enjoy it.

Louis’ sitting on the couch playing on his laptop; how he ended up on some dumb chat site is something he will never fully understand.

Well he does understand, it’s simple really. He’s bored and horny and he feels like getting off to creepy men online making him feel wanted.

The chat is set to find people closest to you so it’s not long before Louis has six messages piled up the chat box. The chat usernames are all so boring and make Louis laugh to himself.

_Fuckuharda_

_Gayboii4u_

_Fuckmeat_

_Fuckboy_

_Imurpussyboii_

Louis ignores those but the sixth is the one that catches his eye, it’s so ridiculously hilarious Louis just can’t ignore it. He clicks on the screen name and opens up the message window.

_Styles69:_ Hi. x :)

_TwinkyTommo:_ Hi. :)

_Styles69:_ I’m Harry.

_TwinkyTommo:_ I’m Louis.

_TwinkyTommo:_ Want to play?

_Styles69:_ How would you like to play?  
 _TwinkyTommo:_ Tell me all of the things you’d do to me, all of the disgusting things and I make myself cum thinking about it.

_Styles69:_ Oh?

_Styles69:_ How old are you, Louis?

_TwinkyTommo:_ 19.

_Styles69:_ I’m 24.

_TwinkyTommo:_ Okay.

_TwinkyTommo:_ Are we going to play now?

_Styles69:_ Hmm..

_TwinkyTommo:_ ??

_Styles69:_ Let’s meet up, it says you aren’t to close from where I am. Why don’t we meet up and we play for real?

 

Louis wasn’t quite sure, he was weary and he starts biting the inside of his lip. He’s so horny and a quick, easy fuck is a good fuck. Plus he has a hunting knife and mace upstairs that he could take in his messenger bag.

So he just goes with it.

_Styles69:_ ??

_TwinkyTommo:_ Yeah. Where?

_Styles69:_ Do you know the “à la folie” bakery?

_TwinkyTommo:_ Yeah. Why?

_Styles69:_ Well, it’s twenty minutes from where I am and across the road there’s a hotel we could book into?

He mulls this over in his head. A hotel?

The bakery is literally a five minute walk, he breathes in deeply and replies.

What the fuck is he doing?

_TwinkyTommo:_ Yeah alright, but uhm, different names for the hotel, yeah?

_Styles69:_ Always.

_TwinkyTommo:_ Alright, see you then?

_Styles69:_ See you then Louis. Xx

Louis exited the web browser and put his laptop on the sofa cushion.

Meaningless fucks like these were normal to Louis; there was nothing different about this one at all. He headed up stairs to grab his messenger bag and grabbed the hunting knife in his closet and the mace from Lottie’s room.

He checked himself over quickly in the bathroom mirror; he adjusted his beanie and tugged softly on his over-sized jumper. He breathed in softly as he slid his phone into his jeans pocket. As he headed for the door, he grabbed his wallet and house keys from the table and threw them both in his messenger bag.

He sent a quick text to his Mum to let her know that he was heading out and if he didn’t come home tonight, he was probably at Niall’s.

 

***

 

It was colder outside than Louis expected but winter was coming so it was no surprise that the temperature often dropped.

He walked down the pathway heading towards the bakery and thought about what Harry might look like. He really, really hoped he wasn’t some old fat pervert serial killer.

He didn’t know what kind of person goes to meet a stranger they’ve known for no more than ten minutes.

Louis was that kind of person.

He really wasn’t himself lately; he was acting out more than usual and doing stupid shit like this.

He kicked at the gravel and continued to walk. When he reached the bakery, he ordered himself a tea and sat down in an empty booth. He was the only person there so whoever was to walk through that door within the next half hour would have to be Harry.

He sipped on his tea, staring out the window watching the cars drive passed. His tea was sweeter than normal and he pushed it away.

“Don’t like your tea, love?” A voice came from above him.

Louis looked up and felt like he was going to go into cardiac arrest.

The man standing in front of him looked like something a gay man would create in a laboratory.

He was gorgeous!

“Uh,” was all Louis could manage.

“Louis?” The stranger asked. He whispered the next part. “Erm, TwinkyTommo?” His voice was deep and smooth like old whiskey.

 

_Holy._

_Mother._

_Of._

_Fuck._

 

This dude was Harry, Harry with the shitty but humorous chat name.

Harry that could’ve been a fat old guy. Harry that could possibly be a serial killer sent from the gods to murder Louis because of all the things he’s done wrong in his life.

 

Louis manages to swallow the lump in his throat and nods, “Y-yeah,” he says softly.

Louis takes all of Harry in.

He’s standing there, as tall as a fucking tree.

He's wearing a tight grey shirt that clung to his perfect body and an old worn out green trench coat that reached his thighs. His black skinnies clung to his legs and made the illusion that showed they’d go on forever; his long hair that reached his shoulders was pushed back slightly by a bandana and Louis could just make out some chest tattoos. His lips were a gorgeous pink and Louis wanted to stand up quickly and kiss him so hard.

His eyes were a gorgeous green and Louis’ chest compressed. This man was so hot. Like, so hot he could melt the ice forming on the ground outside.

 

“Would it be okay if we went over to the hotel now to play? So we aren’t stuck here where people won’t see us?” Louis asked, standing up and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Harry grinned and Louis’ heart was about to explode. “Sure,”

 

***

 

The hotel was huge and their suite was amazing. Harry must be a billionaire because no one could possibly afford something as nice as this.

Louis certainly couldn’t.

When the door behind him clicked, Louis turned to face Harry and he smiled at the older boy who was grinning at him.

“What are you smiling at?” Louis asked.

“Well, it’s just I really expected you to be a serial killer or some fat old pervert,” Harry says, running his hand through his ridiculously long hair.

“No, I’m not a serial killer. I’m just Louis,” He says simply shrugging. “In all honesty, I thought you were a serial killer. Had me all worried,” Harry chuckles, his laugh is deep and it fills the room.

“No, I’m not a serial killer. I’m just Harry.” He says, repeating Louis’ words. Louis smiles at him.

 

“Can we play now?” Harry moves towards him, long limbs extending slowly.

“How would you like to play, Lou?”

Louis looks Harry dead in the eyes and gives a coy smile. “I think that coming to meet you after only talking to you for 15 minutes was a very naughty thing to do, wouldn’t you agree?”

Harry cranes his neck, “Oh it’s extremely naughty Lou. Do you often meet older men on the internet that you want to fuck?” He asks.

Louis bites lip and nods, slowly, playfully.

“Oh that’s very naughty indeed, Lou,” Harry says moving towards the bed.He shrugs off his coat and sets it on the table near the bed head. His arms are revealed and Louis almost drowns in this boys tattoos. “I think I might need to punish you,”

“Punish me?” Louis says, tasting the words in his mouth, he liked where this was going. He bit his lip again and made a daring move. “How are you going to punish me, Daddy?”

Harry looked up at Louis and grinned. This was the exact reaction Lou had wanted.

“Well, first, I’m going to put you over my knee and show you what happens to little boys that meet up with strange men they don’t know. Teach you a lesson so you won’t do it again. Naughty boys deserve to be punished,” Harry says softly.

“And then what?’ Louis asks, moving towards Harry.

“And then I’m going to fuck you, Louis. Good and hard. So you won’t forget it,” Harry says sternly.

Louis feels his cock twitch.

“Please punish me, Daddy, please teach me a lesson, I’m sorry for being bad,” Louis says in a soft tone.

Harry grins. “Pull your pants down, Louis,” Harry says, “Slowly, make a show of it like the perfect little slut I know you are,”

Louis moves his hand down to the hem of his jumper and lifts it up over his head, tossing it to the floor.

He trails his fingers down his stomach, to his jeans button. He pulls at it and his button pops open, he pulls at the zip and the waist and the waist band of his grey Calvin Klein’s are visible. He pulls his jeans down, slowly, letting the fabric roll over his thighs; he turns so Harry can get a good view of his ass.

His ass is his best asset by far.

He rolls his jeans down and kicks them to the side, before he can start to pull his briefs down; Harry grabs him by the waist and pulls him close.

“Lay over my knee,” Harry instructs. Louis obeys and lays over Harry’s knee, flat on his stomach.

Harry massages Louis ass through his briefs and Lou’s cock twitches.

“How many creepy old men have you talked to on the internet, baby boy?” Harry asks pulling Louis’ boxers down over his plump ass.

“Eighteen, Dada,” Louis says.

Harry pulls Louis’ boxers down completely and kneads the supple flesh of Harry’s ass.

“Eighteen?” He smiles to himself, “Well, that’s eighteen spanks then,”

Louis can feel Harry’s warm hand on his ass cheeks; the other holding him down, his cock is growing hard.

The absence of Harry’s hand is well noted and Louis doesn’t have enough time to process anything before his pushed forward and a small cry escapes his lips as Harry’s hand comes down to hit his ass hard.

“Count them for me, baby boy,” Harry orders, rubbing the spot he had just struck.

“One,”

Harry’s hand comes down hard again to strike the other cheek and Lou manages to cry out a two.

If he wasn’t saying the numbers out loud, he would’ve lost count. His mind in a torrent of mixed pain and pleasure, his cock now rock hard. Soon enough, his ass is burning and his cheeks are stained with tears when Harry finally finishes spanking him.

Harry instructs Louis to stand and he does, covering his red ass with his small hands and sniffing back some tears that threaten to spill.

“What do little boys say after their Daddy punishes them?” Harry asks, standing.

“They say thank you, Daddy,” Louis whimpers, choking back tears.

“Well?”

"Thank you for punishing me, Daddy, I’ll be good now,” Louis says softly.

“Good boy,” Harry says, moving towards the younger lad, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

When the kiss breaks, Louis looks up at Harry, the boy was so damn tall.

“Are you going to fuck me now, Daddy?” Harry doesn’t say anything, he just smiles at Lou and Louis catches hints of lust and domination in his eyes.

He grabs Louis, hard and pulls him in. He’s rough now and it feels good to Louis but in the same context he’s being gentle; he picks Lou up and tosses him onto the bed.

Louis lets out a small whimper as Harry looms over him. Harry’s lips were on him again, they were kissing; Louis grabbed a fistful of Harry’s hair and moaned against the taller boys lips.

Their lips separated for a short time and both boys breathed in deeply, Harry’s hand came down to grip Louis’ hip and he bucked into Harry’s hand. Louis tilted his head and they were kissing again, Harry’s tongue exploring the cave of Louis’ mouth. He moved his hand down to grip Louis' hard cock, pumping it slowly. Using his other hand he grabbed both of Louis’ wrists and pushed them up over Louis’ head, holding them there.

“Don’t move baby boy,” Harry says giving Louis’ cock a quick pump.

Louis stifled a moan and bucked his hips further into Harry’s palm.

Harry licked just under Louis’ ear as his movements became faster, pumping harder clinging to each and Harry nibbled softly on Louis’ ear lobe forcing every beautiful moan out of Louis’ chapped lips.

Harry let Louis’ cock go, it hit his stomach with a small slap. Louis whined at the loss of friction and rolled his hips a little.

He couldn’t recall when he had closed his eyes but when he opened them he noted that Harry was shirtless, jeans still on.

He heard the click of a lid being opened.

He watched Harry spread a small amount of lube on his index and middle finger, getting them slick and wet.

“Get on your knees and push your ass out for Daddy, baby boy,” Harry’s voice was husky and thick and it sent shivers down Louis’ spine.

He moaned loudly and did as he was told. He turned over and pushed his ass out for Harry, keeping his arms firmly by his side.

Harry noted the soft pink color that still coated Louis’ cheeks from his earlier spanking. Louis gritted his teeth and let out a sharp hiss when he felt the tips of two of Harry’s long fingers prodding his hole, when his finger slipped in with ease, Louis’ moaned again and rolled his hips back onto Harry’s fingers. Harry worked his fingers in and out of Louis’ hole; he smiled when he got the reaction he was after.

By simply curling his fingers upwards he hit the younger boy’s prostate and Louis whined.

“Da..ddy, please,’ He whimpered.

“Shhh baby, I know. Feels good doesn’t it?” Harry asked.

Louis’ hand moved to his mouth and he bit it softly as he nodded, letting out small moans as Harry continued to finger him, he enjoyed every small sound that escaped Louis’ mouth, every time Louis would roll himself further down onto Harry’s fingers a small whimper would rise from the back of his throat and it made Harry’s thoughts go fuzzy.

“Gonna… gonna come soon” Louis managed to get out between small moans.

“Oh no baby, hold it in. Don’t come until Daddy says so,” With his free hand, Harry wrapped his long fingers around Louis’ delicious throbbing cock and began pumping the boy slowly, beads of pre cum mixing with the lube and adding to the slick on Lou’s cock. He gasped sharply at the delicious contact and whined each time Harry would pump him. Louis would move his hips forward to gain more contact and in the process he would push Harry’s fingers further into him.

“Mmphm,” He moaned, “Please!” he begged. “Please Daddy! Please let me cum!” Louis was struggling to hold off his orgasm and he was feeling numb. He felt like he was going to cry. “Please! Pretty Please? Please, please, please!” He whined, gripping the bed sheet in his fist.

Harry leant down and planted a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck. He moved his lips close to Louis’ ear, his voice soft and deadly.

“Come for me baby, come for Daddy,”

“Ha-Harry!” Louis cried out in pleasure, ribbons of white spurting from the head of his cock and landing on the bed sheets.

He fell when Harry removed his fingers. His breathing was heavy when he heard Harry unzip his jeans. The bed shifted and Louis rolled slightly as Harry tugged his pants and boxers off, tossing them to the floor with Louis’ clothes.

“Wanna make you feel good too, Daddy” Louis mumbled.

Louis moved so he was on his knees in front of Harry on the mattress. Harry smiled and grabbed Louis’ face between his hands and kissed him.

Their tongues moved to their own beat and Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth when he felt his dick twitch. He moved south towards Harry’s cock and couldn’t help but let out a small gasp when he saw it.

It was beautiful; the shaft was thick and veins were pulsating. Harry’s dick curved up and reached the middle of his belly button, Louis’ dick landed about an inch under his belly button. Harry’s cock, along with the rest of him, looked like a work of art. Louis let out a small breath again when he wrapped his tiny hand around the base of Harry’s cock; he felt Harry stiffen as he let out a guttural moan.

When Harry felt Louis’ breath on his cock it took so much self-control to not shove his cock in the younger boy’s mouth and face fuck him there.

Louis started by licking the very tip, cleaning up the pre-cum that had beaded at the head of Harry’s dick. He ran his tongue along the underside of the head, licking at the most sensitive parts with precision. Harry was fighting himself keep from thrusting up into that glorious mouth when Louis took most of his length in his mouth at once, his nose almost hitting Harry’s stomach. The younger lad used his hand to wrap around the part of Harry that was left and began pumping it while bobbing his head up and down on the shaft that was so deep the tip was hitting the back of his throat.

Louis had learned to keep his gag reflex under control. Despite Louis’ previous lovers enjoying it when he spluttered and gagged all over their cocks, Louis didn’t like the feeling it gave him afterwards.

Harry’s eyes were closed from pleasure and he had his bottom lip in his mouth. He could feel that familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach meaning he was close. He grabbed a fistful of Louis’ light brown locks and tugged at it.

Louis lifted his head a little not letting Harry’s cock fall from his mouth.

Harry was going to give Lou fair warning that he was going to cum but as soon as those icy blue eyes glazed over with pent up lust met his half lidded green ones, he couldn’t stop himself from coming in Louis gorgeous little mouth.

Louis was surprised at the lack of warning but within seconds he was swallowing.

Louis loved the way that Harry’s cum would slide hot and warm down his throat as he lapped up any last drops that Harry had to offer.

“Look at you, you disgusting boy,” Harry moaned. “Swallowing all my cum like a filthy little whore. Do you like how it tastes little boy? Do you like how it feels? You’re such a filthy slut aren’t you, Lou?”

He let Harry’s cock fall from his mouth, it landed against Harry’s stomach with a small ‘plop’ and there was a line of spit connecting Louis’ mouth to Harry’s length.

He looked at Harry again and whined; he was hard and needed release again.

He nodded in agreement, everything Harry was saying was true.

_How was he not a filthy slut?_

_He met this guy on the internet and was fucking him in a hotel room that Harry had paid for._

“Say it,” Harry said, “Tell Daddy what you are,”

Louis bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth to speak. “I’m a filthy whore, I’m so disgusting, Daddy. I’m a naughty, filthy, disgusting little boy,” Louis says, his voice hoarse and broken from just having Harry’s cock in his mouth.

“What do you want me to do, Baby Boy? What would you like me to do to you?” Harry asked, fingers trailing down Louis face.

“Fuck me, Fuck me, hard, make me feel good,” Louis was too far in his own pleasure he couldn’t correctly string two or more sentences together.

“You want me to fuck you?” His hand comes to rest on Louis’ throat and the younger boy whimpers. “Fuck you really hard baby? Make you cum?”

Louis nods; he’ll just splutter undecipherable rambles if he tries speaking. He feels so disgusted with himself right now but he likes it.

Harry reaches over to his jeans to reach for the condom in his back pocket and Louis is already hungrily trying to straddle him before Harry’s even opened the packet.

He took the small bottle of lube off the bed and spread it over Harry’s cock and smeared some over his throbbing hole quickly and lazily.

Harry’s hands were under Louis arms and his large palms were pressed hard against the younger lads back, long fingers coming to curl over his shoulders.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you real good baby boy, oh sweet little princess I’m going to make you cum real good, I promise,”

Louis could feel the tip of Harry’s cock at his hole; Louis’ tiny hand was holding Harry’s cock in place at his tip while his other hand was gripping Harry’s broad shoulder for support. He shivered slightly when he felt Harry’s arms slide down over his back to come to rest at his small hips. He braced himself before lowering down over Harry’s length. He flinched when Harry’s cock penetrated him; it didn’t matter how well prepared he was, it still always hurt taking someone to the hilt, but only for a little while.

Louis was always fast to get the feeling over with and pushed his ass down so he was sitting on Harry’s lap; a hiss escaping his clenched teeth. Harry groaned, the feeling of Louis’ tight walls clenching around him were too much. He moved his hands around Louis’ waist to grab at Louis’ gorgeous ass and kneaded the supple flesh.

It felt so good to be so full, Louis always liked the feeling of someone filling him up but no one he’d been with had, had a cock as big as Harry’s.

“Feels so good, Daddy,” Louis whined.

When he finally got accustomed to having Harry inside of him he began to move. He rolled his hips slowly, Harry fully inside of him.

Both of his hands were wrapped around Harry’s shoulders when he lifted himself off of Harry’s length slowly before pushing himself back down, Harry slid back in with ease all of the lubrication making the work much easy.

After a short while, Louis was bouncing on Harry’s cock. He would often huff and whine trying to search for the sweet spot inside of him. The grip Harry had on him tightened when he lifted Louis up slightly before bringing him down, slamming into him. Louis cried out when Harry’s length scraped his prostate. “More,” Louis groaned his grip on Harry’s neck tightening.

“More, Dada please” Harry kissed his neck before thrusting up hard into Louis, causing the boy to bounce up on his cock. “’S good, so good, Daddy, making me feel good,” He huffed against Harry’s ear.

Small slapping sounds echoed throughout the room each time Louis’ ass hit Harry’s thighs. Louis was bouncing on Harry’s cock, animalistic sounds leaving Harry’s mouth. When Harry stops thrusting up into Lou he swears he could feel the boy’s heart stop.

“Lay on your back, slut,” Harry’s voice was so low and it made Louis’ brain feel like it was filled with static.

He lifted himself off of Harry’s length and whined when he felt empty, needing Harry to fill him. He did as he was told, like a good little boy and laid on his back, spreading his thick thighs to reveal his twitching cock and throbbing hole.

Harry got onto his knees and pulled Louis closer to him, draping Louis’ legs over his thighs, lining himself up with Louis. He thrusts hard into Louis, burying himself into that gorgeous ass.

Louis has his wrist in his mouth biting down hard moaning like crazy. Having Harry inside of him made him feel so good. Harry began to really move, thrusting into Louis, resting both arms on either side of Louis’ chest.

The smaller boy was running both hands up and down Harry’s chest eyes closed from ecstasy. Harry continued to fuck Louis, his movements becoming more fast and more erratic, bed creaking underneath the movement and weight of both boys.

Louis could feel the pull in his chest, the tightening of his stomach; he knew his orgasm was coming but he didn’t want this to end.

“’M close, I’m gonna cum,” Louis moaned, dragging his nails down Harry’s chest and Harry responded by wrapping one of his large hands around Louis’ throat, restricting the younger boys breathing.

“Not yet, you’ll cum when I say you can,” Harry grunts, thrusting roughly into Louis.

Louis’ hands drop from Harry’s chest and come to rest on the hand around his throat, it hurt, his face was growing with pain with each soundless moan that tried to leave his lips. He couldn’t breathe and he felt like he was going to die.

Harry bent his head down, breathing heavily on Louis’ face, “See that baby boy? You didn’t think I would ever have complete control over you, but I do. See, I can breathe and you cannot,”

Louis tried to whimper but nothing came out. Just a breathless, soundless, huff.

“Right now little boy, I have your life in my hands,” He hit the sweet spot within Louis with such ferocity and expertise that Louis’ back arched off of the bed, he released his grip on Louis’ throat and when the boy was able to breathe again, his cries echoed through the room and vibrated through Harry’s bones as ribbons of white hit both his and Harry’s stomach.

Harry didn’t stop thrusting, soon losing himself after he heard Louis’ sweet, sweet cries of pleasure.

Both boys touching the sun and seeing bursts of stars behind their eyes as they crashed back down to earth.

They both fell onto the sheet, panting and trying to regain their breathes.

Louis could feel Harry’s cum dripping down his thighs as he rolled onto his side.

 

“Did that make you feel good?” Harry asked, moving some wet hair from Louis’ face.

 

Louis nodded, “I think, I think I’ve lost the ability to walk,” He huffed.

 

Harry chuckled and pulled Louis in close to him and it wasn’t long until both boys had fallen asleep to their shallow breathes and steady heart beats.


End file.
